


Just a little bit of truth

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dungeon, Love Confessions, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, not so evil sorceress
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ty víš, jakou pravdu žádám.“ Žena vypadala naprosto vážně, skoro smutně. „Někdy je nutné osudu trochu pomoci. Proto jsem tady. Tato cela vás pustí ven, až řekneš, co je doopravdy ve tvém srdci, princi.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit of truth

Artuš vstal ze země, pomalu obešel malou celu, pohled upřený na stěnu, jak šel dokola, a pak si frustrovaně odfrkl, než se znovu posadil. 

Merlin si byl jistý, že to není naposledy, co se Artuš pokouší najít únikovou cestu z tohoto průšvihu. Nakonec, rozhodně to nebylo poprvé. 

A to tam byli zavření teprve… asi tak hodinu? Možná dvě, víc určitě ne. 

„Artuši,“ zamumlala Gwen z kouta, ve kterém seděla, a Merlin věděl, že se snaží působit klidně, možná i trochu konejšivě, ale moc se jí to nedařilo. Ani ona neuměla být úplně klidná, když ji nějaká cizí, evidentně zlá čarodějnice zavřela do malé podzemní kobky, spolu s frustrovaným a naštvaným princem, který byl nervózní, když měl někde pět minut sedět, ne tak když byl zavřený někde, odkud se nemohl sám dostat, a s Merlinem, který zamračeně a s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu sledoval každý princův krok. 

„To nic, Gwen,“ řekl Artuš, ale ani se na ni nepodíval, a místo toho znovu vstal a obešel celou tu malou místnost, jak se snažil najít něco, cokoli, co by jim pomohlo dostat se ven. Špatně upevněnou mříž. Tajný východ, jakkoli to bylo nepravděpodobné, vzhledem k tomu, že tohle bylo _vězení_. Něco. „To bude v pořádku. Dostaneme se odsud.“ 

Merlin jeho slova nekomentoval. 

A samozřejmě, možná se odsud mohli dostat. Dokonce celkem bez problémů, během dvou minut, vzhledem k tomu, že to vypadalo, že tam nejsou žádné stráže, jen oni tři. Stačilo by jen otevřít tu zatracenou mříž, za kterou se probudili, když je přepadli v lese (A možná, že _tohle_ byl jeden z důvodů, proč byl Artuš tak naštvaný? Že se někomu povedlo překvapit je natolik, že je prakticky bez odporu omráčili, a pak vzali sem, beze slova vysvětlení?). Třeba ji vyhodit do vzduchu, aby to vypadalo dobře. 

Jenomže to by Artuš zjistil, že má magii. 

Merlin se zamračil. Na tomhle to ztroskotalo vždycky, na tom, že Merlin musel svoji magii pořád tajit, protože neměl tušení, jak Artuš zareaguje, až se dozví, že Merlin může čarovat, a on si nějak nemohl dovolit moc riskovat, že ho dá Artuš vyhnat nebo něco podobného, protože jak by ho pak mohl chránit před útoky všech těch šílených, zlých čarodějů, co toužili po pomstě na komkoli, kdo se jmenoval Pendragon, nebo po kamelotském trůnu? 

Nehledě na to, že jednoduše neměl odvahu mu to po všech těch letech říct a čekat, až ho bude Artuš nenávidět nejen za něco, co nemůže nijak změnit – totiž jeho magii – ale i za to, že mu celé roky lhal. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by ten pohled ustál. 

Třeba by nebylo od věci ještě chvíli počkat, rozhodl se. Zjistit, o co vlastně jde těm, co je sem zavřeli, než se pokusí dostat se odsud pryč a zboří přitom polovinu hradu (pokud tedy byli v nějakém hradu, klidně mohli být v nějaké celkem slušně upravené jeskyni nebo tak něco) a jen tak mimochodem Artušovi i Gwen ukáže, že není pokaždé tak beznadějně neschopný, jak jeho princ vždycky tvrdil. 

„Jak?“ zeptala se Gwen tiše, ramena svěšená. Vypadala skoro vyrovnaně, takže byla buď smířená s tím, že je tohle jejich konec – a tomu Merlin moc nevěřil, protože Gwen byla odjakživa bojovnice, a jenom tak lehce by se nevzdala – anebo byla přesvědčena o tom, že se z toho nějakým způsobem dostanou. 

Podle Merlina to tak dobře nevypadalo, a bylo čím dál tím pravděpodobnější, že bude muset s velkou slávou odhalit svoje úžasné schopnosti. 

Artuš nevěnoval pozornost ani jí, ani tomu pochybovačnému výrazu, co měl ve tváři Merlin. Vlastně se na Merlina nepodíval snad ani jednou, po celou tu dobu, co tam byli, kromě toho, že se, hned potom, co se probrali na podlaze v pitomé base, ujistil, že je jeho sluha nezraněný. A možná, že mu záleželo víc na Gwen než na něm, dobře, proč ne, ale tohle bylo opravdu směšné. 

„Kdyby se mi jenom podařilo najít –“

„Najít co?“ ozval se pobavený ženský hlas kousek za mříží, a Merlin se okamžitě otočil a vyškrábal se na nohy, aby proti němu neměla takovou výškovou výhodu. I Artuš sebou trhnul, utnutý uprostřed věty, a Gwen rychle vstala z podlahy. 

Nově příchozí žena, s nejvyšší pravděpodobností další zlá čarodějnice, byla vysoká a štíhlá, oblečená celá v černém, výrazně hezká v obličeji, s těmi plnými rty a velkýma tmavýma očima. A Merlin si nemohl pomoct, ale nějakým způsobem mi připomínala Morganu, i když měla světlé vlasy, skoro stejně jako Artuš. 

Vlastně, když nad tím přemýšlel, opravdu mu trochu připomínala Morganu, tedy tehdy, než objevila svoji magii. Když ještě byla milá a laskavá a ráda popichovala Artuše, i když jí na něm ve skutečnosti záleželo. Přesně takový výraz měla v očích tahle žena. 

Merlin se zamračil a sjel ji zkoumavým pohledem. Copak jim nechtěla ublížit? 

„Třeba nějaký únikový východ?“ navrhla žena pobaveně, hlasem tak klidným, jako by se s nimi bavila o počasí nebo o nějaké plánované hostině. „Myslíš, že bych vás zavřela někam, odkud byste se mohli dostat tak snadno, _Artuši Pedragone_?“ zvědavě naklonila hlavu na stranu a křivě se usmála. 

Artuš okamžitě přešel malou celu a zastavil se sotva dva kroky od masivní mříže. Dost blízko na to, aby na ženu viděl, ale ne tak blízko, aby na něj dosáhla skrze mříže, i když vzhledem k tomu, že měla magii, na jeho bezpečnostním opatření zase tolik nezáleželo. Gwen se stáhla o kousek dozadu, ramena napjatá a hlavu hrdě vztyčenou, a Merlin se nepohnul. 

„Kdo jste?“ procedil Artuš mezi zuby, a kdyby k jeho působivým rytířským schopnostem patřilo zabíjení pohledem, nepotřeboval by meč. 

A všechna ta práce, kterou si Merlin dal s tím, aby pro něj vytvořil perfektní meč, ukovaný v dračím dechu, by byla úplně k ničemu. 

„Proč nás tady držíte? Kvůli výkupnému?“ 

Žena vypadala upřímně překvapeně. „Výkupnému? Proč bych za vás měla chtít výkupné?“ 

Artuš si pohrdavě odfrkl a Merlin koutkem oka postřehl, jak si Gwen skousla ret. Možná už nebyla tak přesvědčená o tom, že se z toho bez problému dostanou. „Oslovila jste mě jménem,“ oznámil Artuš chladně. „Takže víte, kdo jsme a zřejmě i to, že můj otec bude ochotný zaplatit vysoké výkupné, aby mě odsud dostal pryč.“ Krátce se odmlčel, než znovu pokračoval. „Buď to, nebo se nás chystáte zabít.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Ale to byste už dávno udělala, kdybyste to měla v plánu.“ 

Žena udělala krok blíže k mříži a zamyšleně si Artuše prohlédla, než se na něj usmála. Podle Merlina to byl celkem upřímný úsměv. 

„Nechystám se ublížit vám,“ řekla tiše. „A rozhodně za vás nežádám žádné výkupné.“ 

Artuš mírně zaváhal, protože tohle v žádném případě nebylo něco, na co by byl zvyklý. Lidé měli většinou docela jednoduché motivy. Buď ho chtěli zabít, protože se chtěli pomstít za něco, co (ať už skutečně nebo jen domněle) udělal on nebo jeho otec, nebo se chtěli sami dostat k moci, anebo na něm chtěli vydělat. 

Tahle žena se chovala, jako by nechtěla ani jedno z toho, a to ho neuvěřitelně mátlo. „Co tedy?“ 

Žena po nich přejela pohledem a s očividným uznáním zaregistrovala jejich odhodlaný postoj. Bylo možné, aby měla radost z toho, že se nechystají vzdát? „Jediné, co žádám, je trocha pravdy od prince.“ 

Merlin překvapeně zamrkal a bez přemýšlení udělal krok k mříži. „Trocha pravdy?“ zeptal se nevěřícně, zatímco Artuš jen naprázdno pootevřel pusu a pro jednou se nezmohl na slovo. „To je všechno? Artuš má jenom říct pravdu?“ 

Čarodějka z něj nespustila pohled. „Ano.“ 

Co to bylo za požadavek? Odkdy čarodějové, kteří je někde zavřeli, chtěli něco jako pravdu výměnou za to, že je zase pustí na svobodu? Jak si vůbec mohli myslet, že jim bude trvat víc než dvě minuty, než – oh, _jistě_.

„Co když to neudělá?“ 

Žena pokrčila rameny. „Nezemřete tady hlady ani žízní, pokud je to to, co vám dělá starosti,“ oznámila jim klidně (a zcela přitom ignorovala Artušovy pevně sevřené čelisti), a pak se znovu podívala přímo na Merlina. _Emrysi_ , dodala v duchu a jemu se rozšířily oči. 

Ta žena byla _druid_? Dost radikální, když ji v duchu srovnal se všemi těmi mírumilovnými lidmi, se kterými se zatím setkal. Rozhodně radikální. Na druida. 

„Tahle cela je začarovaná,“ oznámila a pokynula rukou k malému stolku vzadu místnosti, přímo pod malým oknem, „aby vám třikrát denně dala jídlo a džbán vody, tak dlouho, jak dlouho tady budete. A mříž se sama otevře a pustí vás ven, až se Artuš rozhodne mluvit pravdu.“ 

Artuš trhnul hlavou a polkl. „Jakou pravdu?“ zeptal se a jeho hlas zněl trochu chraplavě. 

Merlin se zamračil. 

„Ty víš, jakou pravdu žádám.“ Tentokrát se na něj žena neusmála. Vypadala naprosto vážně, nad kořenem nosu drobnou vrásku. Vlastně – a Merlin přimhouřil oči – vypadala skoro _smutně_. „Někdy je nutné osudu trochu pomoci. Proto jsem tady. Tato cela vás pustí ven, až řekneš, co je doopravdy ve tvém srdci, princi.“ 

Artuš se na ni šokovaně podíval, a pak k Merlinově překvapení sklopil oči a o pár kroků couvnul, jako by z něj najednou vyprchala veškerá bojovnost, veškeré odhodlání, a Merlin by si skoro myslel, že za to může nějaké kouzlo, kdyby nevěděl, že pokud by se žena jeho prince pokusila jakkoli začarovat, on by to rozhodně cítil. 

Gwen se na ženu pár vteřin dívala, jako by se snažila odhadnout, jestli je pro ně opravdu nebezpečná, než si zase pomalu sedla na zem, zády opřená o hrubou stěnu. Ruce si složila do klína, ale ani na okamžik přitom nespustila pohled z čarodějky. 

Artuš zíral do země. 

„Opravdu se nechystám nikomu z vás ublížit,“ zopakovala blondýnka tiše a pokývala hlavou. „Snažím se vám pomoct. Přemýšlej o tom, princi,“ dodala skoro jemně, a s posledním pohledem na Merlina odešla. 

Merlin se zamračil. „Artuši?“ oslovil prince trochu nejistě. 

Princ místo odpovědi pomalu přešel místnost, ramenem se opřel o stěnu, paže založené na hrudi. Hlavu měl svěšenou a pár dlouhým minut bylo v cele naprosté ticho. „Nemůžeme tady zůstat,“ prohlásil nakonec tlumeně, slabým hlasem, a povzdychl si. „I kdyby mluvila pravdu, a my vážně dostali najíst a napít, nemůžeme tady zůstat.“ 

„Takže víš, o čem mluvila?“ zeptal se Merlin. 

Artuš trhnul hlavou. „Nebuď idiot, Merline,“ štěknul po něm, jakoby spíše ze zvyku, a ani se na něj nepodíval. „Chtěla, abych řekl, co je doopravdy v mém srdci. Co myslíš, že by to asi tak mohlo znamenat?“ 

Merlin se kousl do rtu a nic neřekl. 

Náhlé ticho přerušila Gwen. „Chce, abys řekl, koho miluješ,“ řekla tichounce, skoro omluvně. 

Artuš rázně přikývl a podíval se na Merlina, a jeho pohled jasně říkal _vidíš, Gwen je asi tisíckrát chytřejší než ty_.

Merlin dlouze vydechl a podíval se z Artuše na Gwen a zase zpátky, a Artuš tam zase jenom stál, hlavu svěšenou, jako by přemýšlel. Protože tohle by mohl být trochu problém, vzhledem k tomu, jak neochotně svoje city ke Gwen přiznal jenom před ním, a jenom, když na něj Merlin naléhal. 

Doteď měl před očima ten jeho výraz, když mu říkal, jak bolestivé je přiznat, že někoho milujete, když jde o někoho, koho nemůžete mít. 

„To nic,“ zamumlal Merlin tiše směrem k princi a horečně přitom přemýšlel, jak ten nesmyslný požadavek čarodějky obejít. Něco takového – nutit kohokoli, tím spíše někoho, kdo měl i za těch nejlepších okolností problémy mluvit o citech, aby říkal, koho miluje, když sám nechce – jednoduše nebylo fér, a kdyby měl Merlin za celé ty roky aspoň jediný povzbudivý náznak toho, že Artuš nebude příšerně vyvádět (nebo ho nedá vyhnat nebo popravit, nebo ho nebude nenávidět za to, že má magii a že mu celé roky lhal, což bylo nakonec možná to, čeho se Merlin bál nejvíc ze všeho), neváhal by ani na okamžik a dostal je ven. „Vymyslíme něco jiného. Nemusíš říkat nic.“ 

Ale opravdu nemusel? Opravdu existovala nějaká jiná možnost, jak se dostat z té pitomé cely, aniž by přitom Merlin riskoval život, aby ušetřil Artušovy city? 

Merlin se zamyšleně zamračil a poškrábal se za krkem. 

Možná odsud opravdu nebyla jiná cesta. Možná se musel buďto probourat mříží, nebo si poslechnout Artuše, jak se neochotně přiznává ke svojí lásce ke Gwen, zatímco by mnohem radši slyšel, že chce Artuš –

Na to asi nebyla právě vhodná chvíle. 

Artuš potřásl hlavou a Merlin se na něj starostlivě podíval, než hodil krátkým pohledem po Gwen, která pořád seděla na opačném konci cely, co nejdál od mříží, zády opřená o stěnu. Jistě musela vědět, co k ní Artuš cítí, nebo ne? Nebude to pro ni úplné překvapení, když se Artuš konečně odhodlá říct to nahlas, i když jenom proto, aby zrušil jedno hloupé kouzlo a dostal je všechny do bezpečí. 

„Artuši,“ dostal ze sebe Merlin váhavě, a najednou si sám nebyl jistý, co chce vlastně říct. Namísto toho pokynul dlaní směrem ke Gwen, dost nápadně na to, aby Artuš pochopil, co má na mysli. „Možná by opravdu jenom stačilo říct –“

Artuš na něj zíral, oči rozevřené doširoka, a pak potřásl hlavou a rychle uhnul pohledem. „Nemůžu,“ zašeptal slabě a znovu potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou. 

Merlin se zamračil. Opravdu? Takže Gwen nic nevěděla a Artuš nechtěl, aby to zjistila, protože proč? Protože se bál, že by ho mohla odmítnout? Která dívka by odmítla prince, co se možná někdy chová jako idiot, ale pak jde a zachraňuje svého neschopného, a naprosto nedůležitého sluhu a je ochotný umřít, jen aby se nemusel dívat, jak někdo z jeho lidí trpí, a co jí zrovna vyznal lásku? 

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se nechápavě. 

„Protože…“ Artuš se zatvářil, jako by ho někdo mučil. Zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se na něj, jako by se omlouval. „Protože to není Gwen, koho miluju.“ 

Gwen kupodivu jeho výrokem vůbec nevypadala překvapená. 

Merlin zamrkal. „Cože?“ dostal ze sebe nevěřícně a udělal krok blíž k princi a jen těžko hledal slova. „Ale jakto – kdy – _kdo_?“

Kdy se mohl Artuš stihnout do někoho zamilovat? 

„Já…“ Artuš polkl a podíval se na Gwen, která pořád seděla tiše v koutě. „Ty to víš, že?“ 

Gwen se na něj mírně usmála, jen koutky úst, ale bylo to tak neuvěřitelně _upřímné_. „Myslím, že ano.“ 

Artuš pomalu přikývl, a když se na Merlina znovu podíval, vypadal zničeně a skoro vystrašeně k smrti, ale odhodlaně. „Lhal jsem ti.“ 

Merlin zavrtěl hlavou. 

Princ udělal dva pomalé, nejisté kroky směrem k němu, paže podél těla. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl tiše. „To, co…“ zaváhal, „to, co cítím, je nevhodné, a pokud se mnou už nikdy nebudeš chtít mluvit, nebo pokud budeš chtít opustit moje služby, až se odtud dostaneme, úplně to chápu a nebudu ti v tom bránit.“ 

Merlin se podíval na Gwen, která je nepřestávala sledovat, pořád s tím mírným úsměvem, ale dívka se ani nepohnula, aby mu naznačila, co se děje. „O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se. 

Artuš si povzdychl, ramena svěšená, ale tentokrát pohledem neuhnul. „Jsi to ty,“ řekl tiše. „Ten, koho miluju. Jsi to ty.“ 

Merlin na něj nevěřícně zíral a prsty se mu chvěly a snad by si na okamžik i myslel, že si z něj Artuš dělá legraci, protože nějakým způsobem přišel na to, že je do něj Merlin zamilovaný (a přijít na to by nejspíš nebylo zase tak složité, protože Merlin se nikdy nenaučil moc dobře lhát, kromě těch příležitostí, kdy mu malé lži zachraňovaly život), a rozhodl se, že ho tím bude popichovat, jenomže Artuš na něj zíral, nejistý a vážný, jako by čekal, že na něj Merlin začne každou chvílí křičet a praští ho něčím po hlavě. 

V cele bylo naprosté ticho a najednou se ozvalo hlasité cvaknutí zámku a těžké mříže se otevřely. 

Artuš mluvil pravdu. Artuš do něj byl opravdu zamilovaný. Ne do Gwen, jak mu tvrdil, protože si myslel, že jsou jeho city nevhodné a neopětované. Do něj. 

Merlin ohromeně pootevřel pusu. „Artuši?“ zamumlal tázavě. 

Artuš přikývl. „Omlouvám se,“ zopakoval, tentokrát trochu silněji, došel dozadu cely a pomohl Gwen na nohy. 

Společně všichni zamířili k otevřené mříži, a pokud se Merlin cestou přes práh prsty lehce dotkl Artušovy ruky a usmál se na něj a Artuš mu ten dotek trochu váhavě oplatil, nikdo kromě nich o tom nemusel vědět. 


End file.
